Pinned
by nlightnd
Summary: One day a training session goes awry as Tenten shows a certain Byakugan user just how strong, fast, intelligent and womanly she really is.  NejiTen rated M for language and adult situations


* * *

A/N: This fic was inspired by a drawing by ladybattousai, who drew a rather good, cute pic of Neji and Tenten and what might possibly happen during training. If you'd like to see the pic here's the link: and it's called Pinned. 

Give it a look see and give the artist a holler and let her know how much you like it:) Btw, the pic is of Neji/Ten before the infamous time skip. The outfits and characters, which I'm using a little artistic liscense for, in this story, are post time skip. I think Neji's so much better looking and sexier with his hair hanging loose:)

This is intended as a one shot only, I repeat a one shot only. But I'd like to thank ladybattousai for granting me permission to use her picture as the basis, the inspiration for my story! Thanx so much! This fic will be rated mature, just to be safe, for language and adult situations. The ages for Tenten and Neji are Twenty-two. Neji is now ANBU and Tenten has reached the ranks of Jounin. Both are still on the same team as the Hokage feels it's beneficial for them to remain that way.

I dedicate this story to Apherion and ladybattousai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company nor the drawing which inspired it. I wasn't creative enough to come up with either. Now on with the story...

Pinned

By: nlightnd

A pair of pure white eyes narrowed; gazing over the familiar territory formerly provided as their training grounds. She was late! She was supposed to have been here over two hours ago and it wasn't like Tenten to shirk responsibility or training. It must be Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Kakashi's fault. He blamed the latter than the previous. Everyone knew Kakashi couldn't be on time if he tried. In fact, the man had no concept of it. Surprising, shocking, no, as he's considered one of the strongest, most powerful Jounin in Konoha. But you'd never think it to look at him. He slouched, read porn in public and was almost as lazy with his appearance as Shikamaru. They were all bad influences and he wondered if their mentality and tardiness had finally corrupted her as a result.

"Where is she", he growled impatiently. I'll wait only thirty minutes more, then I'm leaving. Then she can find me and explain her reasons for her irresponsibility. What could the girl possibly be doing? She wasn't like other girls who actually cared more for their superficial appearance than ninja training, so what gives?

His mind roamed over the many days and years they'd been together, training and nothing but training. She'd never missed a day and she'd never bowed out due to sickness or any other cause unless participating in a mission.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji's vision scoured over the surrounding wooded area. Nothing. No one. Deactivating his bloodline limit, he sat down on the grass, legs crossed, beginning his morning meditation. One question repeatedly echoed in his mind...where the hell are you, Tenten?

Sunlight shining warmly on her face, the brunette stretched, yawning loudly she came to life. Suddenly realizing that the sun had risen, bathing her face with it's perfect, warm, sunny rays, she jumped from her bed, long, dark, brown hair spilling halfway down her back. "Oh, Kami", she screeched, "I'm late! Neji's gonna kill me, I was supposed to be there early this morning!"

Running around; grabbing her clothes, she ran into the bathroom quickly, cleaning up, throwing on her clothes and tying her hair up in her typical hair style. Grabbing her large scroll, throwing the strap over her shoulder crossing her chest, the large, rolled parchment hung at her lower back. Heading out the door her small figure ran down her street leading to the main street and in turn taking the dirt road leading her to Neji.

"Hey Tenten", a very loud mouthed blond called out to her.

No, Naruto wasn't the guilty party. The excruciating yell derived from Ino, the biggest gossiper in all Konoha. Great. If she stopped to chat she'd never get there!

Tenten stopped for a moment. Mentally rolling her eyes at her fellow kuniochi who stood with hands on hips; striking a feminine 'come and get me boys' stance. Ino was the biggest flirt among the other things Tenten wouldn't say aloud. They were acquaintances, possibly slightly friends, but Tenten never wanted her for an enemy. One night Ino gave her reason to think twice about ever slighting her in public. The blond blackmailed the hell out of her that night several weeks ago. Tenten still flinched each time it crossed her mind.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Everyone Chuunin rank and above hit their favorite, local bar in celebration of several friend's inductions and promotions to Jounin and ANBU. The Konoha eleven, as they'd always been known, crowded in the back, swimming in sake with each other and their sensei's.**_

_**Loud, rowdy laughter; jokes flowed with the alcohol. Tenten for some reason couldn't take her eyes off a certain Jounin. Black hair hanging loose, white eyes so attentive, Neji had never appeared so hot before. Tenten didn't happen to realize that she'd stated it aloud. Not loud enough for Neji to hear, but it was stated with enough volume for Ino to overhear her.**_

"_**Tenten, I didn't know you felt that way about your partner!" Blue eyes shone mischievously, lips curled into a smirk meaning nothing but trouble. "And does your...friend know how you feel? Not that I blame you, of course." Ino swept an appreciative glance over him, taking stock of his hotness so to speak. "He's hot! Get drunk and hit him up tonight. Give him lots of love and attention. Show him what you're made of, girl! It'll work for you guaranteed."**_

"_**Ino, you don't know Neji as I do. He'll drink very little so he can stay alert, and he won't do anything to me or with me. It's a fact. He's just not interested", she pouted with a sigh. Strands of her brown hair fell gently from her buns to caress her shoulders.**_

"_**You'll never know until you try", she laughed. "Besides if you don't try...", her eyes adopted a devilish gleam as she spoke, "I'll tell Neji every word you said." She wiggled her eyebrows with glee. "Everything. He'll know it all and you don't want to lose his friendship right?" She watched as Tenten's head bobbed, wavering under the strength of the sake. Ino was an expert when dealing with emotional blackmail.  
**_

_**Stoking the fire to her courage, Tenten picked up the cup of sake in front of her downing it's contents speedily. Ino watched in amusement as the weapon's mistress rose somewhat unsteadily to her feet and stumbled over to Neji, who happened to be sitting by Genma, Shikamaru, Asuma and Kakashi. **_

_**Tripping over her feet, she fell directly in the Byakugan user's lap, all the table's occupants looking on; witholding their laughter, just barely containing knowing grins behind their hands or sake cups. She wrapped her arms around his neck; whispering into his ear, rather loudly, Nej blushed. A slight flush crossed his cheeks, his eyes widened in surprise with her words.**_

_**Grimly pressing his lips together, he stood slowly bidding everyone a good night and stating he'd better take her home. Genma being Genma replied, "What's the hurry, Neji? You've got all night for that. If she was mine I'd take all night and wear her out." A lascivious smirk stretched wide across the handsome, older man's face. Of course, Genma knew the restraint Neji showed for his and Tenten's sake by not striking him for his insolent comment. Neji never tolerated such remarks against Tenten. She'd had to endure enough painful remarks and ignorance as a young girl and he wouldn't allow such pain to be purposely thrown her way again!**_

"_**Point is...she's not yours. She's drunk and needs to sleep it off." His icy eyes stared angrily at the senbon master, "Nothing will happen so get your perverted mind out of the gutter." Holding Tenten firmly against his strong chest, he glared at Genma before leaving. He heard Ino shout, "Get him, Tenten! I want details in the morning!"**_

_**Boy was Ino gonna be surprised in the morning! There'd be no details to spill. Nothing. Continuing out the door, down the street to her house, Neji wondered if Ino had put her up to it. Her words had surprised him immensely. Until tonight he hadn't known his sparring partner had carried these feelings, these needs.**_

_**Arriving at her house, he retrieved the key and let them in. Carrying her straight into her room he laid her gently on her bed and removed her sandals. He rose to leave but her arms wound themselves around his neck refusing to let go.**_

_**Sighing, he said, "Tenten, I must go." Neji, perplexed with her actions, attempted to gently pry her arms from his neck without hurting either of them. Tenten's grip firmly held tight. **_

"_**Will you stay?" Her eyes, dark in the room filled with muted moon light, their luminosity striking him with their beauty and depths.**_

"_**I cannot. You need to sleep; rid your system from the sake making you say things you don't mean."**_

"_**But I do." She struggled to sit up; his arms, their grip firm, refused to allow her to move. "I do mean them. I wouldn't have said so otherwise."**_

"_**We can't do this Tenten", he asserted firmly. "We can't do something of this magnitude without regretting it later." His eyes glowed from the light entering through her window. "Ten, neither of us are prepared for this."**_

"_**No. Stay, please?" Her lips pouted slightly. She wanted him to stay, needed him to stay. Her feelings magnified under the sake's effects made her want to laugh, to cry. For some inexplicable reason she hurt and wanted him to make it disappear. She wanted him to love her- to give in to her. But from the perplexed expression on his face she surmised he didn't reciprocate her feelings.**_

_**Her words weighed heavily on the young, handsome Byakugan user. Finally freeing his neck from her stout hold, he spoke softly; not wanting to injure her feelings beyond repair, sadly he said, "Tenten, we're too good together, in training I mean, to do this. We don't feel that way about each other and the only reason you're like this is because you're drunk." **_

_**Rising from her bed, he moved to leave; turning at the least minute, Tenten saw regret, confusion and hurt in his bottomless eyes. "I wished you hadn't said the things you did, Tenten. I was better off in ignorance." Once again his breath rushed from his tall, muscular body in a heated sigh, "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning to continue our training. Sleep well, for you will need it", was his only warning.**_

"_**Kami, I'm such a fool", she whispered tears seeping under her closed lids.**_

"_**No, but you'll feel like one in the morning. Good night Tenten." With that, he walked out of her room, her house, and the door closed firmly behind him; she felt something had changed between them, something that would change their dynamics; the brunette only hoped it wouldn't change them for the worse. Only her heart wouldn't answer. Not in the manner she wanted it to.**_

_**Laying back down, Tenten sobbed herself to sleep, alone in the dark.**_

_**End flashback...**_

Tenten, though she had stopped, took off. Eagerly, she ran past Ino, not in the mood to talk to her, she pretended not to hear her piercing shouts. That woman had a huge mouth. Tenten could already imagine what Shikamaru had to do to shut her huge mouth! Giggling uncontrollably at the thought of Shika and Ino, what they did to keep her quiet and happy, the knowledge was a little too much info but funny still the same.

Several more familiar shinobi called out a greeting as she passed by. Pushing herself faster, she yelled out greetings in return as she hurried on her way. Boy was Neji gonna be pissed! This had never happened to her before. In a way, the slim brunette wasn't sure how to act. She could always act contrite, although her sin didn't fit going through the motions of contrition. She would discover the answer soon as her travels brought her directly to her destination.

Arriving breathlessly at the agreed destination, Tenten heaved a breath of relief. Neji appeared to be deeply meditating. Maybe when he was through his temper and mood would once again be tranquil. But this was Neji she was talking about, why kid herself?

Neji, his gorgeous face a mask of indifference, who sat calmly on the ground, legs crossed Indian style, hands palm down on his knees, existed in an environment of sereneness, no sound emitted minus his slow, deep breaths. All of this made Tenten just a little more nervous. How was she to deal with him when he came to? Recalling all their training and mission days, Tenten realized she'd never born the brunt of his anger or fury, which increased her nervousness. She'd calmed him from being pissed at others but never herself, she'd never had the pleasure, nor had she wanted it.

"Hurry up, Neji", she whispered, "I'm ready to get this over with."

Neji heard her words, their meaning incensed him, making him angrier over that than her being tardy, never mind it was several hours tardy. He thought it'd be nice retribution to force her to wait as he'd waited, but how would it end? He'd wait on her for the next move.

"I'm sorry, Neji for my rudeness in being late, I really am. I'll offer no excuses and I hope you'll forgive me and quickly get over being angry with me."

Nothing.

She'd apologized profusely with no answer. Odd. Usually when she did something wrong some sort of rebuke, or comment, gentle or harsh, awaited on his lips. His reaction was nil- nothing.

Suddenly sensing danger, Tenten jumped backwards. A kunai landed in precisely the very spot she'd just vacated. What the hell? Who'd done this? Was it friend or foe? Was this an act of animosity? Had she pissed someone off she wasn't aware of? Once again...strange. She could feel anger, but no true, murderous intent to destroy or kill. So who was it and why haven't they revealed themselves? More importantly, where were they?

Her brown eyes, intelligent and keen, scanned her surroundings, trees everywhere, a huge lake off to the right, and she couldn't grasp the person's actual location. This was gonna be fun, she surmised grimly. This had better not be one of Gai's stupid tests or she'd really be aggravated! It would be best to take my time and hope they grow tired of the game. Maybe then they'd reveal themselves. So she decided to wait.

"Who are you", she yelled.

No answer.

Repeating herself, she shouted, "Who are you and what do you want?" Quickly growing impatient, she goaded her unknown attacker. "Are you so much a coward you won't fight me, a woman, face to face? Are you so weak you can't take me straight on? Is that your problem?" Taunting her attacker, she suddenly felt an ominous, powerful chakra radiating around her; emanating behind her. Spinning in slow motion she was brought face to face with a furious Neji.

"Oh, shit", she whispered. Glancing backwards, the meditating Neji still sat unmovingly on the grassy surface. A clone! She should've known. Neji wasn't a genius for nothing. Tenten stood still anxiously wondering what he'd say and do.

"Where have you been", he asked her coldly. "I've been waiting for over three hours, which translates into three hours lost time of training that I, we, can't get back." The veins at his temple throbbed, pulsing with his tumultuous emotions. "We must continue training to stay on top, you know this, Tenten. Shinobi cannot slack off. They must continually improve themselves and their techniques for the sake of themselves and their village."

His reprimand sharp, though not unexpected, penetrated her flesh to stab in the vicinity of her heart. Her own temper was quickly igniting; she was losing control. Taking a couple steps back she replied, "I've already apologized Neji and said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me? It was an accident and I overslept, okay? I really am sorry I kept you waiting."

He promptly dismissed her apologies, however heartfelt and sincere, with a casual wave of his hand. "Whatever. Let's train."

Dumbfounded, she rolled her eyes in regards to his words. He was such a confusing man. Hot, cold, close, far away. So many things at once that the second she believed she'd seen a truer glimpse of the man buried inside he'd do or say something to refute it, taking away that small seed that glimmered, waiting for discovery. So much for that, she mused. Grabbing her small, twin scrolls from her sides, she readied herself for some intense training.

The duo took up positions. Neji stood defensively, prepared to launch his Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin) to negate whatever attack Tenten would send. Immediately, a barrage of kunai, shuriken's and other metallic objects flew his way, summoned and directed by his female partner.

Smiling, he muttered, "She's so predictable." Shaking his head, set in his stance, he shouted, "Hakke Shou Kaiten." Rapidly, he spun in a circle creating a glowing, chakra-infused sphere deflecting the multitude of weapons she'd thrown.

Neji observed her from inside his spinning world, then he stopped, his whirling motion ceased as his gaze narrowed. She kept throwing objects his way, testing, pushing his Byakugan, but something seemed off- she seemed off somehow. Deciding to comment on this he complained, "Your movements are too slow, Tenten. And your techniques- their execution rather sloppy today."

"What are you talking about, Neji? I perform like I do every day when we train! And I'm not sloppy. I'm just tired."

An eyebrow raised into his hairline. "Tired? How can you be tired Ten with all that extra sleep? You should be completely rejuvenated."

Angry with his insult, she whipped out her scroll again, her blood activating it; a huge arsenal of weaponry headed in rapid succession towards the Byakugan user. His body reacted, his limbs and body spinning, once again creating the spherical defense no weapon could penetrate.

Some time later, she collapsed, her energy spent, her fingers scrolled to death, her arms sore from the amount of twirling and swinging she'd performed with her staffs and scrolls. Breathing hard, sweat dripping from her face, hair and body, Tenten wanted nothing more than a nice, hot bath and a comfortable bed. A shadow fell over her; she opened her eyes wincing at the triumph in Neji's eyes.

"What", she snapped. His all-knowing look lit the fuse on her temper again. At times, Neji's arrogance was more than even _she_ could stand! Sitting up, her eyes cautiously gaged his position and stance in the chance he'd attack forcing her to go on the defensive.

Smirking he replied, "We're done since it seems you're exhausted beyond reason." His eyes held mirth and puzzlement. "Though why you're so tired escapes me." Pointedly glaring at her he further shoved her nose in it, "This is why men are better shinobi, Tenten. We're stronger, faster; have greater stamina. You need to improve tremendously on these things if you want to become better and hope to get close enough to knick me with your weapons someday."

Why the nerve of him! His tone and words of superiority sped the fuse towards her temper and exploded. Leaping to her feet she snarled, "You arrogant, conceited bastard! Who do you think you are?!" Her eyes adapted a deadly, mischievous glint. "Well, I'll show you!"

Her fatigue instantly vanished, fire replacing the tiredness and soreness that had spread throughout her limbs. She was a kunoichi on a mission now. A mission to make Neji regret his words and prove that she was every bit as strong and powerful, in her own right, as was he.

Whipping out her scroll, biting her thumb, blood springing immediately to the self-inflicted wound, she swiped it across the numerous kanji written down it's lengths. Her mind chuckled evilly at the plan she was intending to carry out. He'd be incredibly sorry when she'd finished and he'd be the one apologizing, the self-righteous prick!

Pearl colored eyes widened. Neji wondered what his team mate was about to do. She'd never shown such aggression, both passionate and energetic.

Abruptly, her right leg kicked out nailing in him in the abdomen; the force of her blow sent him flying backwards, his broad back slamming into a tree with a loud thud. Cursing, he muttered, "What is this about Tenten? Are you that upset over my words? They're nothing but the truth. Can't you handle the truth?" His voice husky from having the breath knocked out of him.

She refused to justify his accusations with a reply. Without allowing him ample reaction time, Tenten sent a large arsenal flying, their sharpened, deadly points aimed directly at him.

Before he could activate his Kaiten, several kunai pierced his clothing; trapping him against the strong, wooden tree trunk. She'd certainly taken him by surprise! Tenten had never had the ability to catch him unawares or with his guard lowered so he must've hit a incredibly sensitive nerve! His uncle, Hiashi, had instructed him to tread carefully should you infuriate a kunoichi for she could hold your life, amongst body parts, in her small, but powerful, hands.

Swallowing hard, he now realized his uncle was correct, if only he'd seen it sooner. He'd always thought of Tenten as his friend and partner, until recently that is. And last night, her words encouraged him, yet he felt unprepared to show it. He was a Hyuuga and they weren't supposed to show such emotions. They were trained to be cool, reserved and practical, which he felt none of those things. Not now.

Tenten approached him, her small hips swaying seductively as she walked, her eyes and smile held secrets that he was uncertain if he wished to know. Swallowing hard, he knew, or thought he knew, what his team mate had in mind. And for the first time, Neji was apprehensive of what a woman could do.

His arms, legs and body held securely in place by the multiple kunai planted around the outline of his body. His arms held high, not quite over his head, and his legs spread slightly. Neji found himself in a most humiliating stance...he was now forced to be submissive, something he never allowed, a position he never allowed anyone to place him in. Now he was the captive, Tenten the one in control. Kami help me, is all he could think.

Finally upon reaching him, she asked, "Who's stronger and faster now, Neji? Hmm? Where's your stamina you boasted of?" Touching his face, she stroked the heated flesh softly, smiling as he closed his eyes. Dropping her hand, she leaned forward. Do you know what real power is, Neji? What it feels like", she asked, her voice husky, enthralling.

"Yes", he whispered.

"No, you don't." Brown eyes slid over his physique, enjoying the view, but knowing she'd enjoy it better if the scraps of clothing were out of her way. Standing on tiptoe, she brushed her face lightly against his, warm breath skated across his skin; giving way to lecherous thoughts he didn't need. Her hands massaged the muscles in his chest and she reached up giving him a small kiss. Her lips brushed aginst his, her tongue flicked out to tease him as she ran it along his lips, teasing him with her seductive arsenal.

Fighting against the beast called human nature, he gasped, "Tenten, you must stop! Don't do this!" Trying to move, Neji realized his struggles would land him nowhere, not until she wanted to release him.

"Don't you want this, Neji? Don't you want me?" Her eyes told him everything she wanted in their lust-filled state.

Haltingly, he admitted he did. "But this isn't the time or place. That is why we must stop."

"Oh, are you being sensitive and thoughtful, Neji?"

"No, just practical. Neither of us want or need to be seen out here screwing each other's brains out. Agreed?"

Wow! Such visual imagery he gave her with his words. She longed to have him 'screw her brains out' and she had for as long as she could remember. Personally, she could care less if anyone saw them. Nothing mattered but the two of them.

Tenten drew a spare kunai from the pouch on her lower back bringing it up to his neck, "Neji, who said anything about anyone seeing us? Laughing, she stabbed the weapon into the tree and smirked. "Time for a little fun."

Shocked, Neji blurted out, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tenten?" This couldn't be her. She'd never acted like this before, a hormonally run woman with one thing on her mind – sex. It must've been that man-eater, Ino's, fault. Ino could corrupt the stoutest or purest of hearts with her wily ways, and art of seduction. As her boyfriend, Shikamaru always said, "Troublesome." That summed it up. Now that word applied to the woman holding him prisoner. Not to say that he didn't like it, or that it didn't turn him on, which it did.

"Neji, don't be silly. I am Tenten." Laughing, she suddenly grabbed the edges of his loose, white shirt, pulling it up and out from his white pants tied firmly with his black skirt-like material. The edges fluttered in the light breeze leaving his bare chest open to inspection and whatever she had in store.

I've died and gone to heaven, her mind cried. The last time I'd seen him shirtless was when we were still Genin; training for the Chuunin exams. How long ago it's been, she reminisced with a touch of sadness.

Eager to take her teasing to another level, she nuzzled her face into his neck; planting kisses as she moved from one side to another. Her hands busily roamed over his tight pectoral muscles, pausing over his perfect abs, well defined and powerful. She bit her lip to keep her from laughing when he accidentally released a small groan from her teasing ministrations.

"Tenten, stop. Not here," he sputtered. Breaths coming fast, chest heaving, parts of him rising to the occasion he wasn't ready for, but it was here nevertheless. "Release me. Now." Neji forced himself to focus, speaking to her firmly and with authority.

Shaking her head at him, she said, "Now, Neji, we both know you could escape if you truly wish. My kunai can't hold you unless you want them to. So if you want to be free...then do it. Escape. Leave. I can't hold you here, I never could."

Taken aback at her confession, he knew what she'd said was the truth. He hadn't really wanted to escape and so he allowed her to hold him here, keep him prisoner so to speak. What confused him further is how she'd gone from burning up temptress to cool, calm Tenten. The one who helped keep him in perspective.

She backed away, beginning to leave, she smiled, a trace of lust in her eyes. A promise of things to come. "Neji, my house, seven pm. Don't. Be. Late." Tenten carefully enunciated her last three words making sure he understood her meaning. Then swift as lightning, the weapons mistress took off leaving Neji attached to the tree.

Writhing and wriggling, Neji quickly loosened all the kunai from the tree, allowing him to pull himself from his confined position. With a smirk, he looked forward to a night with Tenten. The events she'd managed to pull off this afternoon promised a very interesting night. A very interesting one indeed.

An amused Byakugan user strolled off the field, heading home to change and prepare for tonight. A night with his own private temptress. Hurrying home, Neji ignored all the people he passed as he thought about Tenten. Arriving at the mansion he entered it's hallowed doors chuckling causing everyone present to look on him in shock. He ignored them as well still thinking about a daring weapons mistress. Tonight he'd just see if she had the ability to pin him twice.

A/N: There it is everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing it! And once again, thanx to ladybattousai for her inspiration drawing:)


End file.
